cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kern
|largest_city = Bakersfield |official_languages = , |regional_languages = , |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = Alejandro Vaslov |rulertitle = Premier |govthead = Premier |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = August 6, 2006 |formation_event = Association with the United States of JBR |formation_date2 = June 10, 2010 |formation_event2 = Independence from the United States of JBR |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_animal = California kit fox |area = 18,750 sq mi |population = Approx. 10,884,000 |ethnicity = 60% Euro/Hispanic , 8% African, 4% East Asian, 3% Amerindian, 4% South Asian; 21% mixed |allies = USofJBR; Mostly Harmless Alliance |currency = ($) JBD |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 97% |cctld = .ke |drivinglane = right |dateformat = mm-dd-yy |time_zone = ( ) |footnotes = |portal = }} The Unified Freehold of Peaceful Neutral Survivors (AKA Kern or UFPNS) is an of the United States of JBR and formerly a of the Californian Union. The nation-state of Kern emerged from the former of after the Dissolution, and now includes portions of neighboring counties. The capital and largest city gave its name to the former JBRican territory of Bakersfield. Kern is an autonomous state which had chosen free association with the United States of JBR. Prior to recent political changes in the US of JBR, President Justin Vuong was the titular (serving as President of Kern). The Premier of Kern, Alejandro Vaslov, is the current . Along with the Council of Twelve, he now serves as the executive authority within Kern's borders. Previously, diplomatic relations were conducted by the US of JBR on Kern's behalf. Contacts with the 'Mostly Harmless Alliance' have reflected Kern's history of independence, since the JBRican government itself was affiliated with the New Pacific Order. Kern's government differs from that of the United States of JBR, as it is not promcapablic. Instead, Kern is a governed by Vaslov and the Council of Twelve, with internal affairs managed by the elected Citizens' Courts. In early 2012 a series of conflicts with foreign nations confirmed the membership of the UFPNS in the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Kern suffered significant losses, however, and has been rebuilding since. Some Citizens believe that Vaslov made poor economic and military decisions during that so-called "Alliance War". Geography Kern's territory extends eastward beyond the southern Sierra Nevada and Tehachapi mountain ranges deep into the Mojave Desert, and includes most of the Antelope Valley and the "high desert". To the west, Kern's lands extend across the floor of the San Joaquin Valley to the and beyond, into the former San Luis Obispo county and coastal areas, including Diablo Canyon. To the south, Kern reaches over the Tehachapi and San Gabriel mountains into the northern regions of the former Los Angeles and Ventura counties, along the borders of the JBRican states of Angeles, Lancaster, Barbaran, and Malibustan. Extending north into the southern San Joaquin Valley, Kern also includes portions of the former Tulare, Kings, and Inyo counties, where the lands of the Central Kingdom border the US of JBR. After its construction in 1953, the harnessed the flow of the . Since then, water from the Kern River has fostered the settlement and farming of the valley lakebed below, as well as providing hydroelectric power. Criminal Law Anyone wishing to visit or immigrate to UFPNS/Kern must know the fundamental Laws. The basic laws for any persons who visit or who dwell in Kern are plain and simple: No murder. No coercion of others by force (including assault, rape, kidnapping). No theft of property by stealth (burglary), deceit (fraud), or coercion (robbery). No sexual activity involving minors (defined as under 17 years of age). No sales or use of synthetic or refined psychoactive drugs (although distilled alcoholic beverages and natural entheogens are permitted). No laxity or stupidity in the care of infants and/or rearing of offspring. These laws are strictly enforced by the militias of the Citizens' Courts. Treason or militancy against the Unified Freehold of Peaceful Neutral Survivors (UFPNS) of Kern is also forbidden. Perjury in any Court of Law is also forbidden and is subject to harsh penalties. The penalties for breaking Kern's laws are determined and imposed by the Citizens' Courts of Kern. These penalties may include confiscation of money or property, removal of children to charity care, public media ridicule, bond-service until restitution is paid, exile from Kern, or swift public execution by guillotine. Many of Kern's criminal law principles derive from the Hebrew Torah. Torture, amputation of limbs, or years of "corrective" imprisonment are NOT accepted penalties. Kern has no prisons, although jails and labor camps are maintained for temporary incarceration or bond-servitude. Regulation of marriage and family relationships is delegated to the various religious and social organizations within Kern. Religious or affinity groups may impose any penalties or punishments upon their own members which do not conflict with the basic Laws cited above. Conflicts between groups (and their members) are arbitrated by a system of Citizens' Courts, whose members are elected by merit from organized entrepreneurial groups (i.e. companies), religious or affinity groups, scientists, disabled or elderly people, artisans, educators, and laborers. Economy Historically Kern has had a very rich agricultural base, enhanced by mechanized irrigation in the 20th century. Notable crops include carrots, grapes, pistachios, lettuce, almonds, alfalfa, tomatos, and even cotton in past years. Much of the area's irrigated produce is exported to other regions and involves equal trade for water supplies, since a significant portion of Kern's water is supplied by a system of inland Central Valley canals extending south from the Sacramento delta into the southern San Joaquin Valley. Watershed from the nearby mountains via the Kern River and Isabella Dam provides only a portion of the area's water. A "congressman" of the former USA, , once described the richness of Kern: "Our region... is known for its agricultural production, renewable resource development, and energy production. Wine production, cattle ranching, farming, solar and wind development, and commercial space flight are among the hallmarks of our district." Kern has been a major producer of crude oil for over 100 years, beginning with petroleum deposits found in the area of and other oilfields which were drilled and developed in later decades. Recently Kern has innovated the use of wind power in the Tehachapi range, as well as geothermal power and "fracking" technology. In the late 19th to early 20th centuries Kern was also noted for its mineral wealth, including gold and borax deposits. The largest open pit (borax) mine in North America is near the town of Boron in eastern Kern. Some of Kern's energy production comes from the nuclear fission power plant, which has recently been annexed and upgraded. In addition, some small tiberium ore deposits were reported near Sharktooth Hill northeast of the capital, ; but such reports are considered spurious. That area is also a rich source of Pliocene fossils. Despite the turmoil and destruction associated with the Dissolution of the USA during the early 2000's, Kern's railways and roadways were protected and maintained. They continue to function as the primary inland trade routes between the northern and southern parts of the former Californian Union (although, as noted, Kern's agricultural water is chiefly supplied from the north). A so-called "High Speed Rail" system has been suggested as an investment for Kern's future, but many citizens question its long-term cost and viability as a transportation link between the fragmented and economically precarious nation-states of the former state of California. Kern's economic infrastructure is entirely owned by private landholders and/or companies which are in turn majority-owned by citizens of Kern. All basic enterprises are operated by local private businesses, including energy production and supply, food production, water supply, and transportation of goods and people. Foreign investment in Kern's companies is permitted only by a 75% vote of Citizen-shareholders of such companies. Kern's companies and individuals compete in a free market according to the tenets of anarcho-capitalism. All infrastructure construction and maintenance (including electricity, natural gas, roadways, railways, water supplies, sewage services, firefighting, disaster abatement, and environmental conservation) is provided by citizen-owned companies. Education, communication media, internet access, law enforcement, and judicial courts (see Criminal Law section) are also provided by enterprises which are owned and operated by Kern's citizens. Finance Kern's financial base and monetary system is based on a combination of gold and silver reserves, food commodities, oil equivalents, and fair-trade currency exchanged with other nations. Kern's internal medium of exchange is a system of coinage comprised of certain alloys of gold, silver, tiberium, copper, nickel, iron, atium, aluminum, platinum, and uranium. They consist of generally rectangular coins of varying size, shape, and alloy content, minted in a system of denominations, and manufactured by Kern's Mint. It is rumored that some coins have a mystical metallurgic or alchemical content; their relative worth is rendered accordingly. Paper currency representing precious metals, food, water, and oil/energy equivalents are also used as "Certificates of Exchange" between free citizens for goods or services in trade. These are also used colloquially as "cash" and are traded in kind with neighboring regions which accept Kern's strong economic and political structure. The only tax in Kern is a 5% sales assessment on all purchases of material goods and services within Kern itself. These funds support the Citizens' Courts, the Council of Twelve, the border militias, diplomatic relations with other nations, and the national Mint, as well as "Citizen Shield" -- an organization which tests people for prospective Citizenship (both native-born and immigrants). Consumers who decline to pay this minimal 5% tax are required to emigrate from the nation of Kern within one year. Notably, however, there are many self-sufficent "freehold" farming and ranching operations which make no cash purchases and hence pay no tax. The direct trading of goods and services by barter is a time-honored Kern tradition, and is not taxed in the UPFNS. Other payments may be assessed by companies which provide transport infrastructure and essential utilities or communications, as well as by law enforcement, firefighting, judicial, and educational services. These payments are assessed by the respective companies or enterprises only upon their own voluntary members. Certain fees or "tithes" may also be required by affinity groups or religious organizations. Any citizen who objects to such assessments, fees, or tithes is free to leave their respective company or group, and/or depart from the nation of Kern. Because Kern maintains a firmly neutral political stance, it has been the site of significant diplomatic and trade missions between the United States of JBR to the south and east, the former Duchies of the Central Kingdom in northern California, and other nations worldwide. Kern has lucrative trade contracts for its agricultural produce, meat and milk products, mineral ores, oil resources, and energy exports (including geothermal, nuclear, fracking, and wind). Meetings are often held at . Recently Kern has tendered a trade agreement with the Diego Commonwealth, much farther to the south. Military All able-bodied adult citizens of Kern are considered to be part of the Citizens' Militia, which is the self-defense force of the nation. Adult able-bodied citizens are required to spend three years of 'Activation Service', typically when they attain adulthood at age 18, or whenever they immigrate to Kern. Activation Service consists of six months of physical exercise combined with education in basic literacy and numeracy, as well as military training. This is followed by two years of duty with either the border militia or an internal law enforcement company. Citizens who hold strict pacifist beliefs may serve an equal amount of time in a health-care company. Citizens who choose to remain in public service as a career are accepted as candidates for the Council of Twelve after a period of twenty years. Thereupon they may be nominated to the Council by written acclamation (i.e. petition) of 10% of all Citizens at any time, at which point a general election is called. The Council member (prospective or incumbent) who gains the most votes is elected; the member with the fewest votes is removed from the Council. Certain historic military facilities are located in the "high desert" of eastern Kern, including , , and the . These R&D and military assets are currently under the authority of the United States of JBR, whose nascent Space Infantry is based at Mojave Spaceport. Because of its isolationist/neutral foreign policy, Kern has allowed JBR's military presence. However, Kern does not participate directly in military enterprises (similar to the Russian Federation's control of space travel at in ). Science & Technology Currently Kern has two operating nuclear-fission power plants -- one located in a remote area near Randsburg, and an older one at Diablo Canyon. Associated companies are also researching nuclear fusion technology, and at least two projects are under construction near both locations, with the goal of supplying all of Kern's energy needs using clean helium-3 fusion reactors, as well as selling surplus electricity to neighboring nations. Following in the footsteps of a firm known as , which successfully sent an orbital supply vehicle to the and retrieved it, certain private companies in Kern are developing orbit-capable vehicles at Mojave Spaceport for commercial endeavors. These will include tourism to the Moon as well as exploratory missions to Mars. Future plans include the establishment of orbital habitats, Lunar colonization, and the exploration and mining of resources as far away as the Asteroid Belt, the Jovian moons, and possibly Titan or other Saturnian moons. A viable small-scale fusion engine will obviously accelerate these goals. Some speculative projects are currently "under wraps" (such as enhanced photonic propulsion, wormholes/space-twisting, and Bussard ion-drives). A small company based in the town of Shafter has produced a prototype device called a "Max-iPAD", which is apparently an interface which combines the use of holographic eyeglass-displays and virtual-keyboard/mouse gloves. According to some reports, certain laboratories in Kern have researched ontological multiverse-shifting, cosmic remote viewing, teleportation, and other concepts for achieving not only superluminal travel, but also time travel. Such research is as yet very secretive, but some results have been divulged: One such experiment physically retrieved a worn copper-nickel alloy coin inscribed "Napoleon III/Amerique" showing an obscure profile on the face; on the obverse side, it showed a mint date of 1841 in a city called "Ste. Louise" (radiodating of the coin's carbon residue confirmed its origin as ca. 1838-1861). A separate experiment brought into remote-view a page from a San Francisco newspaper dated October 30, 1976. This is a description from one of the viewers: "I saw a different history of the USA after 1962, in which John Kennedy was not assassinated. The USA abandoned South Vietnam and it became part of a southeast Asian bloc of nations allied with Red China. There was a war in the Philippines between a free US-allied government in the north (Luzon) and Chinese-allied insurgent/communists in Mindanao. The USA vigorously defended the democratic government of the Philippines in the north, and defeated the communists within two years using overwhelming military assets, although both sides suffered significant losses... Later there was a conflict between the USSR and China in 1975 in Vietnam, which involved the use of small tactical nukes and expanded as far as Mongolia. The outcome is unclear; but apparently both suffered tremendous military and infrastructure losses, and the USA stayed out of the war. That was all I could see." Later the same remote-viewer reported: "(From subsequent viewing of another newspaper page from 1975) After Kennedy's second term, Richard Nixon was elected in 1968 as a reaction to the Philippine War, which had caused thousands of American deaths. Nixon pursued a conservative economic policy, along with efforts toward diplomatic relations and trade with both China and the USSR. He gradually rebuilt America's military, lowered taxes, and enacted civil rights programs. The nation's economy grew during this time. Nixon was re-elected in 1972, and was President at the time of the viewing." According to this remote-viewer, other pages of the newspaper were unclear; however the Presidential election of 1976 was a primary topic. Democratic party nominees included James Carter, Steven Thompson, and John Anderson. A significant "third party" movement was also mentioned. Scientists at this laboratory have questioned why one team was able to retrieve an actual physical object from nearly 200 years ago, while another team was only able to glimpse images of newspapers from less than 40 years ago. The empirical data (so far) seems to confirm both a "multiverse" and Tau-focus interpretation of cosmic spacetime, as both include and . Such contradictions might be explained by Information Theory. Other reports claim that there is evidence of a complete "hyper-real" alternate or superior universe, in which ours is merely an imaginary construct. Apparently this person had viewed a video-story called "The Matrix". The sheer flippancy of describing our reality as " " belies such an idiotic concept. Obviously Kern exists in the real world. Post-Dissolution History The people of Kern fought a series of bloody skirmishes around the time of the Dissolution to defend their borders, farming and ranch lands, and other vital resources. There were also violent conflicts within the region itself, as various factions fought for control. Many hundreds of people were killed, and thousands fled the territory of the former "Kern County" as it dissolved into anarchy; not unlike events in the USA itself during that violent time. Out of this turmoil there arose a charismatic writer and orator named Alejandro Vaslov, who grew up in the small town of Edison. He appears to have been largely self-educated. In his early writings he fancied himself variously as a reincarnation of the legendary Indian/Buddhist emperor or the Filipino polymath . His early (some said monomaniacal) pronouncements were ascribed to youthful enthusiasm. However, his political ideas gradually gained followers over the next few years as he wrote, spoke, and traveled throughout the towns and cities of Kern, espousing a rational philosophy of free-market capitalism, isolationism, religious freedom, moral rectitude, and militant self-defense. His supporters increased in number in all levels of society and among all "races" and ethnicities. Eventually he was widely acclaimed and accepted as the leader of the nascent UFPNS, and the Premier of Kern. In the years following his early public writings and talks and the establishment of the UFPNS, Vaslov became increasingly secretive and reclusive, despite his vast public support. Currently nothing is known about his recent family relationships (marriage, offspring, friendships, etc.) and he apparently lives in a guarded home in an unknown location. In recent years he has avoided all public appearances and media attention -- as he has stated, "to prevent a around myself". His executive actions are publicized and enacted through the Council of Twelve. Some Citizens have actually speculated that Vaslov is dead, and that his executive statements and actions are now created by the Council in his name. His early followers and associates observe that Vaslov appears to have adopted a unique synthesis of various political ideologies and religions -- particularly Soka-Gakkai Buddhism, the objectivist philosophy of , the laws of the Hebrew Torah, the Constitution of the former United States of America, and the teachings of Jesus Christ (despite the fact of certain profound contradictions between some of these). Despite his personal reclusiveness (or non-existence?) Alejandro Vaslov has continued to lead the nation-state of Kern during recent trade negotiations and military conflicts. He remains as the chief authority and (mostly) supported Founder and first Leader of the UFPNS. Religion There is complete freedom of religion in Kern, with the exception of any which teach or condone unlawful (see 'Criminal Law' above) violence or punishment, enslavement of other people, treason against Kern itself, or ritual sacrifice of humans or vertebrate animals. Adherents of certain historical faiths with questionably "violent" scriptures (e.g. Islam, early Christianity, earlier Judaism) have been "grandfathered in" as long as their followers remain non-coercive and non-violent within the nation of Kern itself. However, adherents of any religion who violate Kern's basic laws (see 'Criminal Law' above) are subject to the described penalties. Marriage and divorce are not regulated in Kern except within religious and social affinity groups. People are free to determine the rules of marriage and sex, although casual sexual relationships are generally frowned upon, as they may promote disease and unwanted or unexpected pregnancies. Cohabitation contracts are accepted within wide guidelines of gender, plurality, and duration. Age is a strict exception, since any sexual activity involving persons under the age of 18 (or mentally impaired persons) is strictly prohibited and punishable by Kern's law. Incest is also prohibited. Within these rules, some citizens practice polygamy and polygyny, and some have adopted "plural marriage" within the Water-Brothers (Heinleinist) affinity group. Because of Kern's total religious freedom, many people have immigrated in recent times. Temples, mosques, churches, ashrams, and other religious buildings have been built by their respective groups. Small religious meetings are held in the homes of citizens, or in spaces rented from businesses. Many faith-based charities have flourished and provide assistance to other citizens. Minority faiths such as Jihadi-Sufis, Wiccans, Secular Humanoids, Elvisists, Voodounists, Odinists, Two-Seed-in-the-Spirit Baptists, FLDS Mormons, NZ Jedis, Zensunnis, and Neo-Amish have all formed churches or affinity groups within Kern's territory. Culture Kern's culture reflects its recent history as part of California. Traditional US-American and Mexican foods predominate in its cuisine, along with strong Asian and European influences. One might find a Korean meat loaf, a Mexican lasagna, a Norwegian shishkabob, an Arabic taco, or a Chinese piroshki -- all sold by the same mobile street vendor. Most sports and entertainment trends have followed the dominant pre-Dissolution memes, although Kern maintains a strong tradition of "country western" music. The largest city (Bakersfield) was once known as "Nashville West". Fermented fruit and grain products are permitted in Kern. Marijuana is grown in Kern and exported to other nations, along with industrial hemp products. Psychoactive herbs and entheogens are legal for growth, sale, or consumption in their natural (i.e. plant-based) forms. Chemically refined forms are forbidden (e.g. cocaine, heroin, androgenic steroids, LSD) except for approved medical uses. The production, sale, or use of artificial drugs (e.g. methamphetamine, PCP, synthezine, melange) is outlawed. Kern has a strong commitment to literacy and reading. Public libraries are one of the few "non-essential" enterprises that are supported by the national 7% sales tax. Citizens may borrow books, CDs, DVDs, and other media at libraries. In addition, a wide variety of free or paid classes and seminars are offered by individuals, educational and religious organizations, and commercial corporations at the libraries. Citizens may also purchase books or other media at the public libraries; this serves as a subsidiary conduit for the free exchange of information. Several unusual customs have developed in Kern. These include inviting vacationing tourists to swim and drown in the Kern River during the summer (although warning them not to drown), hosting guinea pig or snail races and frog-jumping contests, igniting spinning swastikas or cross-shaped fireworks near border checkpoints, watching movies on plasma TV's while floating in swimming pools, holding "demolition derbies" using remote-controlled weaponized monster trucks, and of course the annual "Herding of the Cats" tournament in Pumpkin Center (which is always a lot of fun). Renaissance faires, karaoke bars, chess tournaments, dancing flash mobs, laser-tag tournaments, dog wrestling, copple-shoppening, speed-dating conventions, mosquito-hunting, and jazz or blues concerts are also popular. Politics Kern had collapsed into anarchy after the Dissolution of the old USA. During this time of confusion a young writer and political philosopher appeared on the scene. Coming from mixed Russian/Filipino and Hispanic/Scottish ancestry, he adopted the name "Alejandro Vaslov" (his birth name is not known). Using only basic print media (pamphlets and news sheets) he gained wide readership, and soon began traveling and speaking at public meetings even in the face of internecine violence and episodic terrorism. He became an active community organizer throughout the region once his ideas became widely known, although his public appearances declined. Writing from secrecy, and with many influential supporters, he eventually oversaw the creation of the nation-state of UFPNS/Kern as a viable and strong political entity. After several months of social stability, border consolidation, and economic growth for UFPNS/Kern, Vaslov was acclaimed Premier upon its acceptance as a free associate of the United States of JBR. Under Vaslov's leadership, Kern has pursued a policy of libertarian/capitalist economics, minimal government, freedom of religion, free media expression, and free public association, along with a firm stance of political isolationism toward surrounding nations and the outside world. Kern still maintains a well-armed Citizens' militia for defense of the people, their property, their lands, and their way of life against any and all exterior threats. Various organized political parties exist in Kern as a natural result of the nation's commitment to freedom of thought, expression, and assembly. By far the largest is the "Unity Party" -- historically (and currently) the people who support Premier Vaslov and the Council of Twelve, along with Kern's anarcho-libertarian system of free trade and minimal government. Actual party membership is quite low, since most require payment of dues and active participation in public meetings, protests, media events, etc. However, the level of support for the Unity Party is estimated at 60% to 75%. Other notable political groups in Kern include the following: New Progressives -- Citizens who desire to increase taxation and the scope of government, and nationalize (or tightly regulate) Kern's essential industries and services -- including energy production, road and railway maintenance, water supplies, public education, courts and law enforcement, and electronic media. Opponents describe the New Progressives as statists and socialists who wish to retur to the failed ideologies of the pre-Dissolution times. Membership is estimated at 15% of the population. Hermanos de Aztlan -- A largely "Hispanic" group which hope to transform Kern into a cultural enclave associated with nearby North American nation-states in the southwest. Politically, its platform is similar to that of the New Progressives. Membership is estimated at 8%. Iso-Anarchists -- They wish to abolish all government, all laws, and all national boundaries, and "let the chips fall where they may". Although they favor rebellion against the minimal government of Kern/UFPNS, they are allowed to exist -- howevver individual members who commit coercive or violent acts are subject to criminal sanction. Membership is estimated at less than 3%. The "Luddamishites" -- They desire to return to a basic mid-1800's level of technology. They believe the "global warming" theory and reject the use of petroleum-based products (gasoline, plastics, fertilizers, etc.) as well as electricity. This tiny group is suspected of sabotaging oil wells, nuclear power plants, and electrical towers. As long as no violent actions are proven, they are allowed to exist. Membership is estimated at less than 3%. Eco-Vegan Alliance -- They reject the use of animals or animal by-products as food, and promote equal "rights" for all vertebrates on Earth. In media statements they have suggested that Homo sapiens is an inherently self-destructive species which is destined to be superseded after the destruction of its civilization by world wars and catastrophic earth changes. Membership is estimated at less than 2%. The Anti-Matrix Party -- Members of this tiny group (many of whom are physicists, engineers, and philosophers) believe that the consensual personal realities of human beings are mere artificial simulations, existing as programs and data on a "master computer" in a high-order logical "real" universe which is controlled by a godlike superior intelligence. Politically they are inconsequential; they are mentioned only because Premier Vaslov himself is rumored to be a member. For further details, please see related sections above. Education Education of minors is provided at home by parents or guardians, or by privately-operated schools at the expense of the parent(s). The duration of out-of-home schooling varies widely from nursery-age to the age of majority (18) depending on the parent(s) choice. Full citizenship in Kern is granted to native-born children and prospective immigrants (minimum age of 18) upon completion of a basic examination of intelligence, survival skills, English-speaking ability, and general knowledge -- including world history, geography, logic, literacy (both reading and writing of English) and numeracy (arithmetic and algebra). This "Citizenship Exam" is provided once per year by Citizen Shield, a tax-funded regulatory agency. Any who fail this exam may repeat it after three years. As part of their education, minors (under age 18) are generally given training in basic self-defense and unarmed combat skills. This has been accepted by most of the education companies and affinity groups of Kern, but it is not mandatory. After a three-year training period, any able-bodied, able-minded Citizen (age at least 18) with no recorded violations of basic Criminal Law may openly carry a personal firearm upon reaching the age of 21. At that point they are considered to be part of the border militia, and are expected to help defend Kern against any foreign attack. Prospective immigrants to Kern are required to undergo a one-year probationary period, background check, and drug testing, followed by the aforementioned Citizenship Exam. Current Events There has been discussion in the Premier's Council of Twelve as to the long-term viability of Kern's self-governance as a "under the thumb" of Premier Vaslov. The whole idea of politics is distasteful to the Council and the people, as most of them are extremely independent and libertarian. After contact and association with the US of JBR, the innovative concept of a promcapablic form of government has stirred debate among Kern's citizens and Council members. They question Vaslov's ongoing dominance as the "first and only" Premier of Kern. An open is being discussed as a step toward removing him from power, and electing a new Premier from the Council of Twelve. At the founding of the UFPNS, the Premier's Council of Twelve was personally chosen by Alejandro Vaslov from his most loyal, intelligent, and economically successful supporters. (It should be noted that all current Council members were chosen by Vaslov, and none of them have retired, resigned, or died in the ensuing years.) Some citizens have suggested that the Council should exercise veto power over Vaslov's acts and decisions, but only by unanimous secret vote. Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR